


Tiny Mice

by TMSharp819



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMSharp819/pseuds/TMSharp819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: “I want a fic where Beca is at a pet store for some reason, the author can make that up, and she’s looking at mice and Kommissar magically shows up behind her saying something like ‘I see the tiny maus is playing with her mouse friends’ and Beca gets flustered and yeah…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Mice

Beca had been wandering the streets of Copenhagen all day. She was still too excited even the day after they won World’s. The Bella’s decided to stay an extra week to enjoy the country whether they won or lost. Fortunately, they won. The Bella’s all became pretty good friends with DSM since they were no longer competing against one another.

 

Beca made sure to bring her phone in case something were to happen, but was on silent. She wanted to shut the world out for awhile. So much stress had been building this year. The Bella’s getting their tour taken away, DSM being absolutely phenomenal, Beca trying to hide her internship, and most of the Bella’s graduating, leaving only Emily to carry it on. She also had broken up with Jesse a month ago, but only Chloe knew that. Beca just needed a day to herself, not wanting to rely on others and what they wanted to do. She hadn’t felt so free until now.

 

As she was walking down the street, she saw a store, or so she assumed since she can’t read Danish, that had puppies playing in the window. There was no way she was going to turn down an opportunity to see animals. Especially small, cute furry ones.

 

She couldn’t help but admire how cute the mice were. She had to admit, she kind of understood why Kommissar would call her that now. She could see a bit of her personality in quite a few them.

 

She heard the door ding, signaling that someone else was also in the store, but she was too enamored with the thought of Kommissar, and wishing that the brunette had come up with something equally as fitting for the blonde.

 

“Tiny maus, I see you have found your friends,” Kommissar exclaimed, scaring the crap out of the smaller girl. 

 

“You know,” Beca snaps at the blonde, “it’s not very nice to scare the shit out of someone, ya know?”

 

“I’m sorry Maus. I didn’t try to scare you.” Beca could see that Kommissar was being earnest about that. “I just, I couldn’t help myself. I saw you walking into this place, and it took a lot of decision making to follow you in here.”

 

“I could be mistaken, but,” Beca looks up into those blue eyes, the eyes that make the sky look dull in comparison, “it seems you may care for me, Kommissar,” Beca purred.

 

“What if I were to tell you that you’re right, Tiny Maus,” Kommissar asked, getting even closer to the Bella.

 

Beca wanted to look away, to stop herself from what she knew she was going to say. She knew she couldn’t her word vomit being there whenever Beca didn’t want it to be. “If you were to say that you care about me, I would have to tell you that I get completely lost in those eyes, every time you look my way.”

 

“Beca,” Kommissar whispered.

 

That was it took between them. One small word and and they were kissing as if their lives depended on it. Beca swore that the earth spun. Kommissar believed that she her legs were going to give out from under her. Neither wanted to stop kissing. They were both too elated over the fact that it was really happening.

 

Beca was the first to break away. “Kommissar, perhaps we should take this back to the hotel. I feel a little odd kissing someone as perfect as you in a place that smells like animal poop,” Beca said lightly, hoping the blonde would agree.

 

“I’d go anywhere with you tiny maus, and please, I think it’s time you call me Luisa,” she replied taking the smaller girls hand in her own and walking out of the store.

 

“Luisa,” Beca whispered to herself, moving the word around in her mouth. Trying to see how well the name fit perfectly with the rest of her.

 

“Did you say something,” Luisa asked inquisitively.

 

“Hm? Oh, no I was just thinking about your name and how I wish I had known it this whole time because moaning ‘Kommissar’ when I touch myself thinking about you isn’t nearly as hot as 'Luisa.’” Beca stops dead in her tracks, realizing she just said that aloud.

 

Luisa stops, not because of what the brunette had said, but because she too had touched herself at the thought of the Bella. “Beca,” Luisa gets very close to the brunette, bringing her mouth to her ear, “I too have touched myself at the thought of you.” Luisa was practically purring by then. She saw Beca moving her lips towards Luisa, but the blonde rejected it. “Perhaps we should continue this conversation back at the hotel, ja?”

 

Beca could feel herself getting more and more turned on. She’s pretty sure she whimpered when Luisa confessed that she thinks about her. Beca almost started running to get back to the hotel because if Luisa’s mouth tasted like strawberries, she really wanted to know what the rest of her tasted like.


End file.
